


Lily - Luna: The Years

by ShinyShannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyShannie/pseuds/ShinyShannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily has began Hogwarts, but how will she settle in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily - Luna: The Years

Chapter one: The Letter.

“Lily, Sweetheart. Time to get up! You’ve got a letter!” Shouted Dad up the stairs. I woke up groggily and as soon as I opened my eyes sunlight poured through the windows. Mum had cast a spell that when I open my eyes the curtains would fly open. I thought this was pretty cool, I could also clap my hands to turn my light off and on at will. This was a Muggle invention which I absolutely love. I sat up and clapped my hands. My light flickered feebly on, and shone around my room.

My room was very big. I loved the room, my double bed was placed in the middle of the room next to some book cases either side. I loved to just sit around the house with my many scattered novels. I also had my owl in her open cage. I always left it open so she could fly around. I hated keeping her cooped up, I thought it was cruel to have animals locked up all the time. Maine was great, I didn’t have any friends as I was home-schooled until I would get my Hogwarts letter. Which I had hoped the letter would be from. It should come any day now. I also had a black cat. Jaguar came from a hiding spot in my room and walked around my ankles before hopping onto my vacated bed. I heard him snoring already. 

I looked around the rest of my room. There wasn’t much other than more bookcases full to the brim of varied bound books. Some were fake leather, as I was a strictly vegetarian I would not eat food from an animal or wear/ use anything from one that harmed the animal. Meaning leather. If I wanted a book that had a leather binding I would request it be removed from the binding and had fake leather binding placed on it. They would always compile as I was the Harry Potter’s only daughter. I quickly put jeans and a top on so I could get down to open the awaiting letter.  
I tore open the door and nearly walked into Padfoot who was no doubt leaving James’s room to have his breakfast. Padfoot was our dog that I had found earlier in the year and now sleeps outside James’s room as Dad and Mum won’t let him sleep in the room. I ran downstairs into the kitchen where Dad’s voice had sounded from. Al was already up and eating some pancakes. Mum handed me my letter. I turned it over and saw the wax that held the envelope shut was imprinted with a familiar crest. I had seen it three times before so I knew it was from Hogwarts. I looked around at my Dad’s face, he looked so happy but sad at the same time. I turned to look at Mum she had tears falling down her face. I shakily opened the letter and began to read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Neville Longbottom  
Dear Miss Potter  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await you owl by no later than 31 July.

Neville Longbottom  
Headmaster

I was in Hogwarts! I took out the other sheet of parchment and began to read that as well.

 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Uniform

First-year students will require:   
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)   
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)   
4\. One. Winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)   
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
Set books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other equipment:

1 Wand  
1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 Set of glass or crystal phials  
1 Telescope  
1 Set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I looked up at my parents. “We need to go to Diagon Alley Mum.” I passed her the list. “Well we need to go to Gringotts then. And Ollivanders. Oh Harry, our daughter is going off to Hogwarts.” She cried louder then. Dad hurried over to comfort her and looked sternly at James’ who had entered the room at that time and at Albus. “You two look after her. I mean it.” He looked like he meant it any punishment would be given out if I was harmed as well. 

I hated this about Dad, I could look after myself, but he seems to think I can't. I'll have to prove to him I can!


End file.
